Talk:Population
Question: Doesn't the above formula only influence the level at which growth stops, not the number the planet can support if you decide to ship people in? So does that mean it will go up above 100 billion as long as you have the farm to support it? -- Regarding "Maximum Population (in billions) = 0.02 * ( ( PQ + 1 ) ^ 3 )" For a PQ3 planet that gives 1.28, but I've maintained a pop of 1.31. I had Luck +25%, I don't know if that affects maximum population -- Evoker Mar 20, 2006 -- I don't understand the "Bonus Growth Formula" at all. Can anyone please translate it for people who are not grown up with R2D2? Is there a understandable formula for calculating the actual growth on a specific planet? Is the birth rate displayed anywhere in the game? --- Mechanoid, Mar 28, 2006 -- Growth from Fertility Acceleration Clinic: in my testbed I had a fixed number of pop from FACs. I didn't test amount of new pop for populations below 2.5B and lower approval. Will do it tomorrow. I assume it is 25% (50% at 100% approval) of 3% base growth. The numbers I got were different than expected by up to 2M in some turns, but that's probably a display rounding error, because in the long run the amount of pop was always equal to the expected to the last decimal number. Random * 4 in growth formula is probably also attributed to the display rounding. If it would be truly random, pop would not grow so precisely following the formula. -- I'm actually sure about there being a Random * 4 in the growth formula. Try saving a game, clicking "Turn", seeing what happens to a low population planet, then reload a few times and try again. The result will vary a little bit! Notice that the Random * 4 no longer matters after population reaches 2.5B, since 75M will always be smaller than 3% + rand(4). --Dog of Justice 23:20, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, I should clarify that it may be something like 3% + 2 + rand(4); I only noticed that the number varied within a range of 3. Your report of 5M population after sporing a planet implies that the minimum is at least 2. --Dog of Justice 5:36, 29 May 2007 (UTC) -- Regarding historical correctnes: besides newly introduced FAC and Super Breeder trait the formula has not changed from 1.1. --Iztok 21:56, 28 May 2007 (UTC) -- Seems developers have changed the formula for growth. IIRC the previous one was a perfect 3.0% growth. Now I got a fixed number 164M of pop from 2B and higher for a race with 10% bonus growth and 100% approval. Also the growth below 2B varied from IIRC 1.084 to 1.095 between turns (need to re-check, it was late night ;). I wonder why they changed the formula? --Iztok 11:10, 29 May 2007 (UTC) -- --Iztok 22:41, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Formula for growth has definitely changed. I did some tests (DA 1.6) with Torians with 30% growth bonus, and Humans also with 30% growth bonus on a planet with 72% approval. Results should be equal, but were not. After playing with numbers it seems that Humans have base growth or 4.5% + random (0-1M). Torians have base growth of 7% + random (0-2M). The Fertility Clinic increases base growth by 25%, but does not go over 19M for planets below 100% approval, or 38M for planets at 100% approval. The maximum growth I get with Torians was 1.32B on a planet with 100% approval and with 120% growth bonus (starting 10% + 40% bonus from points + 20% from tech + 50% from Aphrodisiacs). The mulitplier for Super Breeder is 4.0 and is applied the last, so it also multiplies the bonus pop from Fertility Clinic(s). I need to check the bonus from FCs for a planet between 75% and 99% approval. Task for some other day, it's too late now. -- "For game versions below 1.1 the maximum growth rate in a turn is 200 million inhabitants per turn per planet." What about versions above 1.1? --Donatreides 22:54, 23 November 2007 (UTC)